


Off-Duty

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Other reasons for loud noises...
Relationships: Natarle Badgiruel/Murrue Ramius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Off-Duty

**Author's Note:**

> "from a Writer's Day in late-2008."

The unspoken rule was that on-duty things were not to be discussed off-duty, for all that "off-duty" actually existed. But when it did, Murrue was happy to have Natarle's body against hers, kissing her and pulling her uniform off. Despite all of their disagreements, they agreed on their unique attraction to each other and dealt with it directly - or, as directly as they could for their circumstances. 

And, as far as she knew, everyone just wrote any loud noises off as lingering disagreements.


End file.
